Diverging Paths
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: Marinette's and Adrien's paths diverge after Chameleon. As a result, so did Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. One for the better, the other for the worse. ML Salt. First time writing fan fiction for this show! Warning! Dark!Adrien (obsessed with Ladybug) Read at your own risk! Also I made corrections to the chapters and edited them a bit based on what Sonochu comment on.
1. Marinette

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. I have been reading a lot of salt fictions and this just pop into my head. **

**Please excuse my grammar. **

"This is Nadia Chamack, reporting live from the airport where Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the former Ladybug and leader of the Miraculous Team have just arrived with her fiancé, Felix Chevailer, son of Bridgette and Louis Chevailer."

Marinette smiles and waves, an air of warmth coming off her, as opposed to her fiancé who glares at everyone.

"The first to greet them are her parents Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng, followed her former teammates. Chloé Bourgeois, formerly Queen Bee and Mellona. Her fiancé, Charles Roi, formerly Lord Noir. Luka Couffaine, formerly Viperion. His fiancée, Kagami Tsurugi, formerly Ryūjin."

Marinette smile as she hugs her parents and friends. So much have changed in her life.

And it all started with one phase.

_"Her lies aren't hurting anyone."_

Oh, she knew some lies don't hurt anyone. How could she not when she lies to her parents about being Ladybug. But Lila's lies will hurt her classmates' feelings and herself. She knows after Lila's threat.

She returned home that day and rip every photo she had of Adrien down in a rage. How could the son of a famous fashion designer have said that?! Doesn't he know what lies could do to a designer's reputation?

She had taken a beautiful necklace, fitted for a five-year-old out. She had toyed with it remembering the good memories and the amount of skill that went into it. Bridgette had given it to her, before she moved away.

Bridgette had been a talented jewelry and clothes designer. She had been the one to get her interested in fashion. She remembered spending days drawing and sewing clothes with Bridgette, while her parents were busy in the bakery. But these times had come to a horrible end and had given birth to her hatred of lies.

Bridgette's designs had been stolen by another designer. Since the thief's family has more money and influence, Bridgette was called the thief. Her reputation was ruined, and no company or designer would hire her. Eventually, her family move. She had promised Bridgette she would get revenge for her.

In her rage, she had knocked down her yearbook. It had fallen open on another class's page. That was when an idea had started to come into her mind. If she could sow the seeds of doubts in the other students outside her classes, their support would protect her from Lila's lies.

That night, she went to sleep early, her homework done in record time. Thank god for no akuma. The next morning, she had wake up early and rush out. _Thank you, Tikki!_ She had started drawing in the courtyard, a sad and worried expression on her face. As luck would have, Mireille Caquet and Aurore Beauréal had come in, talking about the storm last night. A comment about how the lightning look against the dark clouds had given her the perfect opening to cut in. Her hand on Bridgette's necklace, now a bracelet, she had asked for more details, citing it as an idea for a design. As they talk, Aurore had asked about her expression. She told them about Lila's lies and how her classmates believe her and turn against her when she tried to tell them the truth. The two girls had been furious and disgusted on her behalf. They invited her to sit with them at lunch. She had accepted. During the class, she tried again to disprove Lila's stories. And once again her classmates turn on her at Lila's crocodile tears. During lunch, she sat with Mireille and Aurore and some of their classmates. This give her the chance to sow more distrust and doubt against Lila. She had told them Lila's newest stories. They had scoffed at them seeing the obvious lie. She told them about how her classmates turn against her when she tried to tell them the truth. They comforted her. The rest of the conversation was about everyday things. This repeat everyday, through after a few more days she stopped trying to get through to her classmates. She slowly but surely turned the rest of the school against her class and Lila.

She felt guilty at times. But as Lila turn her class against her with her lies, she felt more and more justified. She was the one wronged. She was only defending herself. Bridgette's necklace reminded her of what was at stake. Her dream and her revenge for Bridgette.

Then, a new design competition sponsored by Audrey Bourgeois was announced. The theme was Nature. She was so excited. She talked to some of her new friends and some other schoolmates for ideas and information. This was when she became friends with Chloe Bourgeois. Apparently, she and Adrien hadn't been the only one who saw through Lila's lies. Chloe didn't say anything because she knew that with her former reputation she won't be believed. Chloe had seen what Marinette was doing and approved. She had given her support in secret, knowing if she appeared to be friendly with Marinette, it will undermine her efforts so far.

The day of the competition dawned. Marinette presented her designs to cheers from her new friends. And surprise, surprise Lila had the same designs. Of course, Lila cried and said Marinette had stolen her designs. But Aurore had protested before anyone else, claiming that was impossible since she had seen Marinette draw it. Ms. Bustier's class had returned fire. Many people in the school had supported Marinette resulting a shouting match. Audrey Bourgeois had calmed everyone, before it can get physical and ask if the two designers could prove if their designs were there. She had simply turned her designs upside-down revealing her name and the name of the person who she had get the idea and information from. Lila had frozen at that. Chloe had taken "her" designs and flipped them upside-down revealing the same names. With that it was clear Marinette was the true designer.

Her friends had congratulated her. Lila was leaded away by her class, crying foul. Adrien had taken her aside after everyone left. She had a bad feeling about the upcoming talk. And she was right.

He had lectured her about the high road and how confronting someone doesn't make them a good person. He then said that same phase _"Her lies aren't hurting anyone." _And that was when she snapped. She ripped into him about Bridgette and how lies had destroyed her career. She said she had expected better of him as son of a famous fashion designer. Then she had stomped off, muttering about how in the future she wanted nothing to do with Gabriel fashion. What she didn't know was that Chloe and Audrey Bourgeois had been watching, the latter recording with her phone. Within an hour, it was all over the Internet along with Audrey Bourgeois condemning Gabriel Fashion. She saw it on the evening news. Her parents did too. They had gotten the whole story out of her. They were proud of how she handles the situation but wished she had come to them for help. They decide to transfer her to another class. She agreed.

The next day, it was the weekend. Chloe had called and ask if she could come over. She wanted to talk to her and apologize for the way she had treated her in the past. She had originally declined, stating that she had a lot of cleaning to do. She wanted to get rid of her old photos of Adrien, her class, and Gabriel Fashion. When she had stated that Chloe offered to help her with it. In her surprise she agreed.

The next morning, Nadia had come in asking about the confrontation. She had explained everything about Bridgette and even show Nadia some of Bridgette's old designs. Nadia had commented on how nice they were. Chloe had come in just as Nadia was asking about her crush on Adrien. She had firmly stated that the crush ended. She can't love someone who doesn't understand how important the truth was to her goal. She also doesn't understand how the son of a famous fashion designer can't understand how damaging the accusation of design theft could be. Chloe had support her saying that she was helping Marinette get rid of all of Adrien's photos and had even brought a paper shredder. Nadia had left after that, not wanting to deal with Chloe.

Chloe had apologized for her bullying in the past. The two had talked into the night about everything. Marinette had told her that she was transferring classes because of the class behavior. Chloe had then called her father, requesting the same thing. Chloe had told Marinette that the reason her mom had posted the video was because she wanted revenge on Gabriel for what happen at the fashion show. It took them until dark to shred all her photos and magazine. They had made a bonfire with the stripes and roast marshmallows. Smores had never tasted so good.

That night was when she decided to give Chloe the Bee Miraculous for good. While she was dealing with the crisis in her civilian life, another crisis had arisen in her superhero life. Chat Noir's flirting had increased, and he was acting less and less professional. This was bad. So far, no civilians had been hurt. But there were too many close calls for her comfort. She had talked to Master Fu about it, and he agreed. It was taking longer to defeat the akumas. She had asked if she could activate another miraculous just in case. He had agreed, and suggest she found several candidates not just for one miraculous, because he believe that a team will be best for the unavoidable confrontation with Hawkmoth and Mayura. She had been surprised but had seen the logic.

The second candidate had been Kagami. After she transfer classes, Adrien keep trying to talk to her. Gabriel fashion was coming under a lot of heat from critics. Many designers were considering quitting and many new applicants had withdrawn applications. Sales were also falling. She didn't care. Her new classmates keep him away. When Kagami confronted her about Adrien's repeated attempts to talk to her, she had told Kagami everything, including Adrien's high road speech. Kagami had confronted Adrien about it. He had tried to convince her he was right, and that Marinette was making a big deal over nothing. Kagami through had agreed with her. The two have become friends. As they grow closer, she saw Kagami's value as a person. She was devoted to her goals. She was also stern, which would help balance out Chat's playfulness. She learned from her mistakes. Combined with her fencing skills, she will be a good fighter. She had talked to Master Fu, and he suggested the Dragon Miraculous, which comes with a kendama.

She had distributed the Miraculous a few months after the three of them become friends. She had wanted them to practice with it before going into battle. She had told Chat Noir during patrol that they may be getting new members. He had thrown a big fit stating he was the only one she needed. She had argued back saying it was a necessary precaution for the final battle and to protect Paris. She had put her foot down saying that it was happening and that was final. He had run off. His actions that night worried her and decreased her already shaky trust in him. She told Master Fu the next day and insisted that they give the Miraculous out. She worried that he may run off like that during a battle. He had been unsure, but agreed when he saw how worried and tired she was. She had given them to Kagami and Chloe with instructions to practice with it and waited until she called them before they go into battle. She would called their heroes' name if needed. She had also helped Chloe designed a new outfit so no one would know she was Mellona. Her precautions had sadly proven to be necessary.

She and Chat Noir had a large fight when a senior designer from Gabriel Fashions was akumatized. Nadia had digged around and discovered that the person who stole Bridgette's designs was employed by Gabriel Fashions. The news broadcast casted her to be fired and akumatized. She had been disgusted because this was the woman who had destroyed Bridgette's career. She had been fighting hard to defeat her. But Chat Noir keep flirting and didn't pay attention. She had snapped at him to focus. He had pushed the idea that that they were soulmates. She had snapped, "WE AREN'T SOULMATES! WE ARE HEROES, WHOSE JOB IS TO PROTECT PARIS! I HAVE NO INTEREST IN YOU OR ANYONE! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE FOCUS OR SHOULD I CALL IN THE OTHER HOLDERS!" She had dodged another attack, before she realized that Chat Noir wasn't moving. Glaring at her, he had said, "Fine, then if you won't accept my love, I am leaving. See how well the "other holders" do." With that, he had left.

She wanted to say she was shocked, but she wasn't. His behavior had subconsciously built up her expectations of this. She immediately had look into the flying news helicopter and pleaded "Mellona and Ryūjin, I needed you two. Please hurry." And they did. Within a matter of minutes, they were there. Mellona and Ryujin help her defeated Original Gem. Ryujin cut the jeweled strands. Mellona use Venom to paralyze Original Gem allowing her to snatch the akumatized object, a necklace. She casted Miraculous Ladybug. It was all over in 5 minutes. This battle confirmed that she had made the right choice, especially since she and Chat Noir had been fighting Original Gem for a little over half an hour. She had just enough time to tell Nadia that they would meet her for an interview in a few days.

During the interview, she had introduced her friends and confirmed that they would be joining the team as permanent heroes. Nadia had asked about Rena Rogue and Carapace. She had stated that they lost her trust and as such will never be miraculous holders ever again. When asked about Chat Noir's behavior, Mellona and Ryujin stated that it had been getting worse and that was why she had given them the Miraculous in advance. So, they can come to her aid. She had been unable to refute, especially when Nadia pull up footage of the battle with Original Gem, showing how she had immediately call them for help, not even pleading for Chat Noir to come back. When Nadia asked about the relationship between them, she had made it clear that this stunt had ruined any chance of it happening. Nadia agreed and didn't push unlike last time. The interview had ended well with Nadia complimenting her friends on how fast they were on ending the battle and them promising to more interviews in the future provide Nadia's behavior was the same and not like what happened with Prime Queen. They had left, but not before Chloe had stated that the three of them don't trust the Ladyblog anymore because of the lies on it.

Not long after that she transferred schools, because despite being in another class, her original classmates still tried to pester her. Adrien still try to talk to her about the video and interning at Gabriel Fashions. She had declined the invitation, citing her lack of trust in Gabriel Fashions. This bought more negative publicity to Gabriel Fashions, especially since she was making a name for herself in competitions and designing for celebrites. Her class had thrown her a goodbye party, understanding why she was leaving. Not only had Bustier's class trying to destroy her reputation because of Lila's lies (it didn't work because they always refute the claims), but the new school had a better arts program. Chloe had transferred with her.

As her civilian life settled, so did her superhero life. Mellona and Ryujin were highly effective as a team. They always finished the battle within ten minutes as most. Paris was happy. The attacks were lasting less time and the damage was also decreasing. They praised the "Miraculous Girls." But all good things must come to an end.

During a battle with Party Crasher, they were losing. Her Lucky Charm told her to go to Master Fu to get more help. She chooses the Snake Miraculous. She had given it to Luka. He had apologized to her for Jukela's behavior. Like her, he had saw through Lila's lies and tried to warn Jukela, but failed. They had become friends behind Jukela's back. With his help, Party Crasher was defeated. She had taken the Miraculous back to Master Fu at first, but as he proven himself again and again, they decided to give it to him permanently. With that, Viperion joined the team.

They had done another interview with Nadia to introduce Viperion. The older teammates said they all approved of him. He had done a good job. When asked, if there was any chance of a romantic relationship between him and the females of the team, Marinette had stated that she was too busy with her everyday life and being Ladybug. The others had said the similar thing. Nadia had then asked about Chat Noir. It had been months since any of them had seen him. They had get used to fighting without him. She had stated she had no idea where he was. Mellona said they had forgotten about him. Viperion had said that perhaps he was reflecting on his behavior. His teammates' lackluster replies belied their disbelief. The interview given a lot of positive publicity to Viperion.

A few days later, when they were on their way to an apartment paid for by Chloe to brainstorm about Hawkmoth's location, they ran into Chat Noir. He was furious he had been replaced by Viperion. He accused Viperion of getting in between him and Ladybug, Ryujin had defended him stating that they were just friends. Chat Noir had then tried to appeal to her, saying that their miraculous prove that they were soulmates, and didn't he deserve her after all he had done for her? She had been shocked. Before she can defend herself through, Mellona had done it, stating she wasn't a trophy. Viperion had ripped into him for his sexist behavior. Ryujin screamed that they had done as much for her as him, but they didn't ask that of her. In the ensuring screaming match, she was pushed behind her teammates for safety. Chat Noir tried to reach her, but Mellona was quicker, using Venom on him. The Miraculous team glared with disgust at him. She had stated once more they weren't soulmates and she would never date him. She had decided to call it a night, since Chloe's miraculous was beeping. Once home, she sends a message to the other three, stating she want to meet up tomorrow to discuss Chat's behavior. The meeting ended with them unanimous deciding that Chat Noir was a danger and a new holder should be chosen.

The next day, she went to Master Fu and told him their decision. He was surprised at their decision and unsure. But when she transformed and called the other three holders and brought him their usual spot, he agreed. Especially since all of them put their foot down, stating they don't need a new holder of the Cat Miraculous, they just don't want Chat Noir as a danger to her. The next day, they all received a text from him of saying it was done and a picture of the untransformed Cat Miraculous in the Miraculous box. The entire team breathed a sigh of relief.

Master Fu told her that another holder for the Cat Miraculous was needed because of its power. She chosen a boy from her new school, Charles Roi. He was the third son of the French President. But he doesn't abuse his father's power and was good at using it to cause mischief but not harm at least not to these who don't deserve it. He was a perfect fit. Soon Lord Noir joined them. His willingness to work with the team and be serious during battle won him major points with the team and Paris. He jokes, but only after battles or on patrol.

With Charles' and Chloe's connections and resources, they locate Hawkmoth and Mayura a month after he joined them. They were surprised to find it was Gabriel and Nathalie. But the videos of the two's transformation the team took didn't lie. The team went in after an akuma attack. Viperion had called the police as he had been keeping watch at the time. The battle finished quickly, much to her relief. The main problem were the missiles. But Viperion used Second Chance so they knew about it. Lord Noir Cataclysm half before they could launch. Ryūjin had used Dragon Scales on the rest. Which left Hawkmoth and Mayura to her and Mellona. It wasn't that hard since Nooroo hadn't time to recharge. She knocked him out with her yo-yo. Mellona used Venom on Mayura, who looked ill and couldn't move that well. Also, she wasn't used to her powers. The police took them away, and they were convicted quickly.

Afterwards her team had revealed themselves to each other. They were all surprised except for her, since she had chosen them. They had talked about their futures. Only she and Luka know what they want to do. Chloe had offered to get her an internship with her mom. She had in turn offered to help Luka with his musical career, since she had kept in touch with Jagged Stone and still designs for him when asked. They all agree to reveal themselves to the public. Despite the fact they had taken turns coming to attacks depending on who had free time, they still had to give up a lot of opportunities and all of them had reputations of ditching school and other responsibilities. This was the only way for them to get their record straighten out and get their dream jobs. They contact Nadia about it, and she agreed.

But first they had to reveal themselves to their parents. She walked into her house, transformed. Her parents were in living room. They were surprised to see her, but even more so when she detransformed in front of them. At first, they couldn't speak, gaping at her, but then they rushed toward her, hugging her. She explained how since the fight with Hawkmoth was over, they had decided to reveal themselves in public. But she wanted to reveal herself to them first. They were so proud and relieved there was a logical reason for her missing school. They had celebrated that night.

Chloe had called afterwards, saying that her parents were proud of her too. Her mom wanted proof she was Ladybug before she accepts her as her protégé. So, she had told her parents before transforming and going to the hotel. Chloe was waiting for her in her room with her mom. She detransformed in front of them. Audrey had managed to conceal her surprise. She remarked so that was why Marinette turned down her offer. In light of this, she was willing to extend it again. Marinette agree this time. They had made plans to leave after the day after the public reveal.

Master Fu had given their kwami a potion to make them invisible to the non-holders, so they don't have to worried about revealing them. The day of the public reveal arrive. The five of them arrived at the studio. Nadia rushed through her introduction. Then one after the other in the reverse of the order they received their miraculous they detransformed. First, Charles Roi, then Luka Couffaine, then Kagami Tsurugi, followed by Chloé Bourgeois and finally Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The crowd went wild. It took quite some time for them to calm down. Then the questions begin.

**Nadia: Why did you choose to reveal yourselves?**

Charles Roi: We often had to rush over from responsibilities to fight. Because of that, we have gain reputations as unreliable. If we want to succeed in the future, this was the best way.

The crowd nodded and agree.

**Nadia: Does your families know?**

Charles Roi, Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois and Marinette: Yes, we reveal ourselves before this interview. They were so proud.

Kagami Tsurugi: My mother already knew before I told her.

Everyone turns towards her.

Kagami Tsurugi: She recognizes my voice from akuma battles. That was why I was allowed to sneak out of the house. She was so proud of me.

**Nadia: How did you made the photo of Ms. Bourgeois and Mellona? **

The photo of the two flashed on screen.

Chloé Bourgeois: Photoshop

**Nadia: What about Chat Noir? Do you know his identity? **

Identical scowls on the Miraculous Team.

Luka Couffaine: He thought he was entitled to Marinette's love because of all he had done for her.

Kagami Tsurugi: Which she never asked him to do.

Charles Roi: He wasn't a gentleman at all from what my team told me.

The crowd murmur in sympathy.

Marinette: I am glad I don't know his identity. It makes me sick to think about what kind of person he is as a civilian.

**Nadia: Why the distance from Ladyblog? Wasn't Alya your friend?**

Chloé Bourgeois: Ridiculous, uttery ridiculous. That wanna-be journalist turned on Marinette for a good story.

The interview with Lila pulled up on the screen.

Chloé Bourgeois: Her entire class ganged up on her when she tried to tell them the truth, after all she had done for them. Marinette switched classes and then schools.

Marinette had nodded when they turned to her.

**Nadia: What do you think about Hawkmoth's defeat and arrest?**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: We are glad it's over. It would have been annoying to lead a double life as adults. Now you can focus on our futures.

**Nadia: What do you plan to do in the future?**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Audrey Bourgeois is taking me to New York to be her protégé. I have put my dreams on hold for the sake of duties as Ladybug. Now I am ready to focus on them.

Chloe Bourgeois: I am going with them to New York.

Luka Couffaine: I am going to make my way in music.

Kagami Tsurugi: I am going to get a gold medal in fencing at the Olympics.

Charles Roi: I'm going to into the family business, politics.

**Nadia: How you get your miraculous? **

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: It just appeared on my desk one day. As time passed others appeared with notes telling me what kind of holders I should look for. When I took a miraculous back and place it on my desk, it disappears the next day. I expected that our miraculous will disappear by tomorrow at earliest.

It was agreed that they couldn't reveal Master Fu or the miraculous to the world.

The interview lasted for hours. Mariette was glad she already packed. Once the interview ended, they transform and went home. The next morning, her earrings were gone. Calls from her team revealed their miraculous were gone too. She had taken her luggage into Chloe's limo. They had a hard time getting through the crowds. She had managed to distract them by revealing the miraculous were gone. They had taken the heliocopter to the airprt and then a plane to New York.

_Back in present day:_

"Marinette, are you happy to be back in Paris?" Nadia asked.

"Of course. I am so happy to see my friends and family again. Video calling and Skype just isn't the same as seeing them face to face."

"How did you and Felix meet?"

"His mother, Brigette was my babysitter. You know about her story. Lucky for her, Audrey Bourgeois believe her. She is the top jewelry designer in Style Queen."

"Where is your wedding going to be?"

"At Le Grand Paris."

"We will hold a press conference later, but for now scram," Felix said.

Everyone freezes.

Marinette laugh "You'll have to excuse him. He has jet lag. But he is right about the press conference. We will host one later. But for now, I want to spend with my family and friends and Felix has to get my parents approval.

Everyone laughs, but the reporters parted, letting them reach the limo.

In the limo, everyone brought Marinette up to speed. Her parents have expanded the bakery, since everyone want to meet Ladybug's parents and brought pastries to be polite. The wonderful pasties flown off the shelves. Chloé had inherited the hotel when her father retired. She now owned a chain of them all over France and was one of the richest women in France. Charles was France's ambassador. Luka was one of the biggest musicians in all of Europe. She had introduced him to Jagged Stone, who had been thrilled to mentor one of Paris' heroes and one of his favorite designer's friends. He had helped rise Luka to the top. Kagami had won gold medals in fielding at the last two Olympics. She had taken over her family company and expanded.

Chloe mentioned with pride how none of their former classmates could get their dream jobs because of their treatment of her.

Marinette sigh as she snuggles against Felix. She didn't really care about them anymore. They seem like such a small problem compared to the struggles she had to face as an adult. She built and now owns one of the top fashion company in the world. Her dream had come to true. It was even better than she had expected because she was engaged to a wonderful man. They were getting married in a month in her home city. Could life be any better?

Notes:

**Mellona**\- Roman goddess of honey

**Ryūjin**\- Japanese dragon god. I want to put dragon goddess but couldn't found the right name.

Audrey only heard and record Adrien and Marinette's conversion from when Adrien said Lila's lies weren't hurting anyone. It took her and Chloe a while to found them. That was why Marinette didn't expose Lila's lies on TV. Nadia had no idea and didn't ask.

I don't think Audrey is someone who lets something like what happen in Style Queen go with a simple apology.

Kendama (sword and ball)-traditional Japanese skill toy; variant of cup and ball game

I didn't watch Party Crasher because I can't find the dub, so I am not sure what happen.

Dragon Scales- cause a tornado of scales to form protecting Ryūjin. It then expands outwards, causing the scales to be blows towards anywhere the holder desired. It then explodes, causing damage. The damage can be contained by any scales that don't explode.


	2. Adrien

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. I have been reading a lot of stories in which Adrien's entitlement, obsession with Ladybug, and flirting cause him to lose the ring. My favorites at the moment is the LadyBugOut on tumblr by MiraculousContent and Leave for Mendeleiev by imthepunchlord. They make me see Adrien's actions in a new light. Also, I don't like his high road approach and his doormat personaility. So he won't get a happy ending. As for Master Fu, I wanted him to be more of a mentor. If nothing else, he took the ring back because three angered girls with Miraculous (one of which is the strongest) will mean unspeakable pain (They could kick his ass and he know they would if he doesn't agree. Mellona and Ryūjin** **were fingering their weapons threateningly.) **

**Not for Adrien fans**

_It wasn't fair. That should have been him._

"This is Nadia Chamack, reporting live from the airport where Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the former Ladybug and leader of the Miraculous Team have just arrived with her fiancé, Felix Chevailer, son of Bridgette and Louis Chevailer." The tv screen shows Marinette smiling and Felix glaring.

_He should have been the one standing next to her. He was the original Chat Noir, the rightful owner of the Black Cat Miraculous. Not that prissy Lord Noir._

Everything had been going so well too. When he had told Marinette that confronting Lila won't do any good, she had listened. She had confronted Lila a few more times, but eventually stopped. She chosen to ignore Lila and the rest of their class, choosing to spend more time with the other classes. Looking back on it now, he realizes that she hadn't given up. She had just changed tactics. She was gathering support to go against Lila.

He found out at Audrey's design contest, when Lila stole Marinette's design. Everyone but their class support Marinette. It nearly become physical. Audrey managed to calm everyone down. Marinette proved that they were hers. Lila was leaded away by her classmates, crying. She or one of their classmates who was shooting nasty glances at Marinette, who didn't seem to notice, could have been akumatized. Marinette was too wrapped up in the trophy that Audrey had her and the congratulations that their schoolmates had given. He was so disappointed in her.

He had made his disappointment clear when he had pull her aside later. He had tried to steer on her on the right path, the high road. He had reminded her that Lila's lies weren't hurting anyone. That was when she had snapped and started screaming about someone named Bridgette, whose career ended because of a lie. Then she had said she expect better from him. **She **had expected better from **him, one of Paris' superheroes! **She stomped off murmuring about how she doesn't want anything to do with Gabriel Fashion. Well, good. If she was going to be that way, then it is better that she doesn't have anything to do with him or the class. She will only create unrest and akumas.

Then that evening, the video of their confrontation was broadcasting all over the news. Audrey Bourgeois was also showed stating that Gabriel Fashion was suspicious for caring about design theft. Much to his confusion and anger, people were taking her side. His father had missed dinner that night dealing with the fallout. He went to bed, angry with Marinette for causing so much trouble.

The next day, his father had ate with him at lunch. Gabriel wanted him to get on Marinette's good side and reverse the negativity publicity. Nathalie had showed him a clip of an interview Mariette where he learned that Marinette used to have a crush on him. His father wanted him to use her feelings to get her to support Gabriel fashion and shut the critics up. He was all prepared for on it on the following Monday, but Marinette had transferred classes. Her new classmates and Chloe won't let him get anywhere near her.

His bad luck spilled over to Chat Noir. His Lady had informed him that they were getting new teammates. He had tried to make her see that it was unnecessary, that she only needed him. But she had been stubborn and said the decision was final. He had run off, furious. Why can she see that he was the only one she needed?

It wasn't his fault. If he had known that their new teammates were both girls, if she had just trusted him with the information, he wouldn't have been so angry when she threatened to call them for help. He would have turn back if she just called him. But, no she had called for Mellona and Ryūjin. He had watched from the shadows as they had arrived and defeated Original Gem. The fact they had defeated her so easily made Paris think they were better than him. Never mind the fact that he had helped weakened it first.

The interview a few days later made him look bad. The two new heroes said his behavior was bad and his skills as a hero were abysmal. What did they know about being superheroes? They have only fought one battle. His Lady had said there was no chance of them being in a relationship because of his stunt. But he knew she was just in denial.

The next day, Alya was akumatized. Apparently after Mellona had stated that the three of them don't trust the Ladyblog anymore because of the lies on it, many people started commenting on articles and she had lost viewers. He had decided not to go to see how well Ladybug could do without him. She needed to see that she needs him. Much to his anger and frustration, Mellona and Ryūjin had done well and was praised by the media for this being the fastest akuma defeat in a long time. He had planned to go to the next attack but had been delayed by another model. By the time, he had transformed and made it to the attack site, the akuma was defeated. This become a repeating pattern. He was always delayed by other models or news reporter who wanted to talk him about the crisis Marinette caused.

The crisis Marinette cause also made him lost his friendship with Kagami. One day at fencing, Kagami had asked him about Marinette. He had poured out everything to her. How Marinette confronted Lila. How she caused chaos in the class. How she refused to take the high road. How she was causing bad publicity to his father's company. However, she had agreed with Marinette and cut ties with him.

His father tried to fix by offering her an internship, but she refused, citing a lack of trust. This brought even more negative press, especially when Audrey Bourgeois stated she would be happy to take on Marinette as her apprentice. Adrien Argeste wasn't the only one coming under fire by the media. Chat Noir was too. The fact that he was always late to akuma attacks, arriving only after the battle was nearly over or never present painted him in a bad light. He was being criticized more and more. Then, Marinette and Chloe transfer schools. He thought that would lessen the problems that his class and father was facing. But other classes just snubbed them openly and whispered how they bullied Marinette into leaving. Newspaper speculated that she had transferred to get away from him. The fact his childhood friend transferred after being so eager for him to join her at school also made for good speculations.

The last straw was when Viperion rise. At first it was fine, because he wasn't a permanent hero. Ladybug always take the Miraculous back. But the day came when she decided to give it him permanently. On the interview to introduce him, Ladybug had said she had forgotten about him. He spent every free moment looking for her. When he ran into them, he was unable to contain his rage. He blamed Viperion for his problems with Ladybug. Ryujin had defended him stating that they were just friends. He tried to appeal to his Lady for help. After all he had done for her, doesn't he deserve her? They were Ladybug and Chat Noir! They were soulmates! Mellona screamed at him stating Ladybug wasn't a trophy. Viperion accused him of being sexist. Ryujin claimed that they had done as much for her as him, which was impossible. He had tried to reach Ladybug. If he could just kiss her, she will understand. His body had then gone numb. Mellona had used Venom on him. The Miraculous team glared with disgust at him. His Lady had stated they weren't soulmates and she would never date him. She had decided to call it a night, since Mellona's miraculous was beeping. She ran off without looking at him. The other holders followed.

Once the sting had worn off, he went home. Plagg lectured him on his actions. He tuned out. There was nothing wrong with what he had done. He was the one wronged! He had done everything for Ladybug. He deserved her! Plagg had refused to talk to him for the next 2 days. It would have been longer, but when he woke up three days after the confrontation with the Miraculous team, his ring was gone. He torn up his room looking for it. A week later, he found it on the hand of Lord Noir, the newest member of the Miraculous team. He was betrayed! There was a new Black Cat.

He tried to talk to any of the "heroes" about it. But they all always left directly after a battle. He can't catch them on patrol, because he had no way of sneaking out anymore. Lord Noir was introduced on Face-to-Face, a week after his debut. He managed to win over the public easily, especially with older holders' support. A few weeks afterwards, his father and Nathalie were arrested as Hawkmoth and Mayura respectively. The Miraculous team had found him transforming in his lair. They had got footage which was evidence. It was all wrapped up quickly. He wasn't even aware until a policeman informed him of their arrests and that he was now a ward of the state. These heroes didn't even have the decency to informed him personally after all they had done to him! The trial was wrapped up quickly with both being sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. What everyone was more focused on was the identities of the heroes, which were to be revealed in two days.

He watched on the TV in government building. The first to revealed himself was Lord Noir the fake cat. He was Charles Roi, someone he had never seen before. Then it was Viperion, Jukela's older brother, Luka Couffaine. Then, it was Ryūjin, who was Kagami Tsurugi. She was followed by Mellona, who turn out to be his childhood friend, Chloé Bourgeois. Finally, the one they have all been waiting for Ladybug, who turns out to be his former classmateMarinette Dupain-Cheng. His mind had gone blank. Then, it felt like everything was right in the world.

Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had a crush on him! This was great! He could talk to her and she could help get his ring back! Her parents could adopt him, and everything will be purr-fect.

Then, he heard her said, "Audrey Bourgeois is taking me to New York." No! He had to get to her before that! Unfortunately, curfew had already arrived, and he couldn't sneak out. The next day, he had got up early and raced to the bakery. But there were already a crowd there. He barely got a glimpse of Marinette, before she was in Chloe's limo and gone. He pushed into the bakery and tried to talk her parents into getting her to come back. All they said was they were proud of her for doing her duties as Ladybug, and that they were happy she was finally getting the chance to reach her dream. He claimed he was her soulmate and had a right to be with her. Angry looks came over the two parents' faces. They made it clear that their daughter had no interest in dating anyone and they don't welcome fanboys. He wasn't a fanboy! In his rage, he had attacked them. His strength as Chat Noir still remained so he was able to leap over the counter and swipe his hand against Sabine's chest. Sabine's scream had caused the rest of the customers to restrain him. One of them had recognize him as Hawkmoth's son. He was quickly arrested by the police and placed in jail. He was then placed on trial. He was condemned for attacking Sabine and put in Juvenile. He tried to convince them he was Chat Noir and was only trying to get to his soulmate. This convince them he was insane or obsessed with Ladybug and need to be put in an asylum.

That was where he was now. They were showing him the footage in hopes he would understand that Ladybug wasn't his soulmate. _But she was! _

That was his last thought before he blacked out.

**Note:**

Alya was also akumatized because Ladybug stated she will never be Rena Rogue again.

I don't know how the foster system works in my country, so don't asked me how it works in a foreign country. I am just guessing.

The ending is rushed because I try to make it not too dark and because I have no idea how to ended it.

I put Adrien as a stalker here. His obsession with Ladybug makes him think he is entitled to her. There is a fanfiction on Archive Of Our Own called "Bewitched" by xxoceanwavesxx, in which Marinette give up her Miraculous because of Adrien/ Chat Noir's harassment. So yes, I believe that Adrien could become one. Stalkers are usually putted away for everyone's safety. So that is what happen here. Adrien was too young to go to jail, so he went to Juvenile. The fact he was Hawkmoth's son and potentially Chat Noir (the hero that harness Ladybug and was removed) make Paris turn against him easily. The judge has been negatively affected by his father so they did their best to convict him. The lawyer defending him was freshly out of law school and had a younger sister. He didn't approve of Adrien's behavior

Hawkmoth angered some very powerful people, whom didn't think just imprisioning him was enough. His son needed to be punished too. They pull strings to have him put in jail, and then when he was proven to be obsessed with Ladybug in an asylum. They used the attack on Sabine as an excuse.

Hawkmoth's son attacked Ladybug's parents. Enough said.

**Omake:**

Plagg angrily gulped down the wheel of Camembert. Adrien's behavior had been getting worse and worse. This most recent stunt was just the cherry on top. He knew that some of the past holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous have married, but that was a minority. More often than not, they were family members, siblings or even a parent and child. For the love of Camembert, the last two holders had already been married when they got their Miraculous! His holder already had a child. He had tried to tell Adrien that. But did the boy listen to him? NO!

"Plagg," A soft voice said, drawing him out of his mental rant. Looking toward the window, he saw it was Wayzz. Wayzz who was carrying a pouch of what he can smell to be a sleeping drug.

Looks like the most recent stunt wasn't just the cherry on top, it was the straw that broke the camel's back or Ladybug's patience.

"It's time, isn't it?" he asked, even though he already know the answer. Wayzz nodded as he sprinkles the sleeping drug over Adrien. "I will do it." He said as Wayzz moves to take the Plagg's Miraculous.

_"I am sorry kid. But this is for the best. Pollen, Longg, Sass, and Tikki want to protect their holders. I can't go against them, not when I know they are right." _Plagg hold back his tears as he slipped the ring off Adrien's finger. He and Wayzz flow off into the night.

"Ladybug will be choosing a new holder for you soon," Wayzz told Plagg later that night when they were in the Miracle Box. Plagg nodded. Hopefully his new kitten would have Camembert.


	3. Consequences

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

"This is Nadia Chamack, reporting live from the airport where Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the former Ladybug and leader of the Miraculous Team have just arrived with her fiancé, Felix Chevailer, son of Bridgette and Louis Chevailer." Juleka

The words draw Alya's attention to the screen in the bar. Marinette was smiling with her fiancé. She never thought that Marinette would give up on Adrien. But then again, she didn't really know Marinette or Ladybug, now did she?

"Hey Alya, isn't that your best friend? Oops, I mean ex-best friend. You believe a liar over Ladybug, and bullied her out of school" Her co-worker, Lian sniggers.

Everyone in the bar turn towards her, snarling and whispering. Alya grit her teeth but said nothing. She can't, not if she wants to keep this job. She needs it to make ends make.

Her family had been in dumps, ever since Marinette was revealed as Ladybug. Nadia was close to the Dupain-Cheng family and know about Marinette's transfers and the reasons behind them. After Marinette left for New York, Nadia had talked to the other classes in the school. They told her all about Lila's lies and how her class had believed them. They told her how they had ostracized Marinette after all she had done for them. They said Marinette transfer classes to get away from them after the design competition, when they had support Lila who had stolen her designs. They had made it clear that Marinette was well known for designing and hating lies in the school, so it should have been obvious she wouldn't do it. Marinette had to transfer schools to get away from them because they kept trying to ruin her reputation. The other classes had tried to defend her, but the stress must have been too much, especially since it was revealed she had been dealing with Chat Noir at the time. This give Madam Bustier's class the reputation as "the class that bullied Ladybug out of school."

None of her classmates have been able to get their dream jobs or even good-paying ones. No one want to hire the bullies that harm Paris' greatest hero or was stupid enough to believe such obvious lies. Some of her classmates like Rose, Max and Ivan left Paris, after their families lost jobs when it was revealed they were family to Ladybug's bullies. Her father lost his job as a zookeeper as they don't trust him to raise the animals well, if he had raised one of Ladybug's bullies. Her mother had been fired by Mayor Bourgeois as he didn't want the "mother of one of his daughter's friend's bully" working at his hotel. Her mother had tried to fight back, arguing that was illegal, but it was her word against the Mayor and the father of Mellona, one of Paris' heroes. Nora had been fine physically, although she had got a lot of whispers behind her back. Their parents had encouraged her to go on to an international school to learn kickboxing, paid for by a scholarship from a tournament she had won before Ladybug's identity had been revealed. Originally Nora had planned to decline so she can stay on Paris. But afterwards their parents had practically forced her to go so at least she can have a bright future and get away from the negativity. Etta and Ella were bullied at their pre-school. The teachers didn't encourage the attacks, but only stepped in before it can get physical. They couldn't get into any good schools as people were wary of if they would be bullies too.

Sighing she went back to work. At the end of the day, she went into her small apartment. She had moved out after people vandalized her parent's apartment. In her bedroom she pulls out an old album. It was from before Lila joined their class. She and Marinette look so happy together. They look as through nothing could separate them.

Lying in bed, she remembered the Audrey Bourgeois' contest. It should have been all the warning she needed but she chose to believe Lila's lie of Marinette secretly alternating her designs. She and the class planned to confront her on Monday. But she had transferred. Her new classmates won't let them near her. They were very creative in how they protect her with any means necessary. Aurore had threated to stab them with her parasol, for example. She had actually whacked Kim with it, when he called Marinette a thief with no talent. Of course, they tried to report it to the teachers, but Aurore merely cried and said she was angry because Kim had insulted Marinette who was already stressed from having her designs stolen. She was just waving her parasol around in anger. She hadn't meant to hurt Kim. It was by accident. Her class had claimed it wasn't. But everyone else claim it was. The rest of the school shout their versions of the story. In them, Kim was demonized for calling Marinette horrible names. Aurore had tried to defend her friend with words. But she had lost her temper and accidentally whack him with her parasol, while waving it around. But didn't Kim deserve it for what he had called Marinette, the sweetest girl ever? The incident ended with Aurore having her parasol confiscated and Kim getting detention for the entire week for slander. The next day, Marinette had brought Aurore a new parasol which she had decorated beautifully. Lila had claimed that Marinette was spread falsehoods about their class and reward the ones who help her. This cause them to turn against Marinette even more. Looking back on it, she realizes Marinette had most likely heard that Aurore had her parasol confiscated while defending her. The parasol was a thank-you gift.

Similar incidents continued to happen with them trying to show the other classes' Marinette's "true nature" and them defending her. What they couldn't see at the time was that Marinette may have sown the seeds of distrust and doubt, but it was them who cause the seeds to sprout not just in the students, but in the teachers. The teachers as time passed, more often than not, took the opposite side. Their class was put in detention more and more for slander and lying.

She should have seen how bad the situation getting when she got akumatized after Nadia's interview with Mellona and Ryūjin. She was so angry after Ladybug claimed that she had betrayed her, and she will never get a Miraculous again. The three heroines had quickly defeated her and left without a word. When she had arrived in the school, Chloe had taunted her about what a poor excuse for a journalist she was. Mellona had just been stating the truth. She had then proceeded to point out the lies in one of her articles. The rest of the school yard had agreed with Chloe. Chloe the bully who had been bullying them for years! Nino had lashed out at Chloe, trying to defend her. The teachers side with Chloe when she admitted she was out of line for taunting Alya, but she was just telling the truth. Chloe had been reprimanded, but Nino had got detention.

Things worsen after Marinette and Chloe transfer schools. The other classes shunned them openly. All the teachers beside Madam Bustier were colder towards them. Then the day come when the Miraculous team's identities were revealed. The entire class was stunned. It finally sunk in that Lila had lied and they had driven Ladybug away. They wanted to apologize, but Marinette left before they could. They tried to call or email her, but she had changed her number and email. Her parents refuse to talk to them and banned them from the bakery. Marinette never come back to France until today.

Sighing, Alya fall into an uneasy sleep. Tomorrow she had a double shift. There was no use in trying to change the past.

Lila hugged her knees in the prison cell. She was cold and hungry. Everyone here was cruel to her, even the other prisoners. She could remember happier times during college. Back then everyone in her class was warned around her little finger, all except for that one girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Ladybug. She sneered. She had sworn to turn her friends against her, but Marinette hadn't care. She abandoned her classmates within a few days and found new friends. Of course, that was how Lila had spun to her classmates, turning them against her. Then, she transfers classes and her new class didn't believe any of Lila's stories. They protect Marinette's reputation and even manage to put Lila in detention a few times. Finally, she had transfer schools with Chloe. The entire school turn against her class, which give her the opportunity to trap them in her web even further. Then the reveal come and with it the revelation that her two hated enemies were one and the same. The next day, her class had turned against her. Nadia had come to interview the school. She tried to spin Marinette in a bad light, claiming she was a bully. But the school yelled at her. They take turns telling the reporter that her class was the bullies and she was the ringleader. The teachers and other classes were openly malicious to Bustier's class that day. When she went home that day, everyone had snarling at her and whispering behind her back. Some even throw rocks and rotten fruit at her. At home, her mom wasn't there. She only later found out it was because her lies had cause trouble for her mom at the embassy. Her mom was trying to keep her job. The same thing repeated for a few days. People snarled at her and throw things at her in the streets. It was only slightly better in school. All the classes, even her own were against her. The teachers did nothing to stop them, unless it was physical.

Then, the attack happened. She had taken a less-populated road to avoid the snarling people. A man had pulled her into a dark alley. At first, she thought he was going to rape her. But he had taken out a knife and carve words on to her face. Then, he left as she was screaming from the pain. She didn't know how she manage to get home, but she did. Her mom was waiting to talk to her, angry, as she had been demoted. But when she saw her daughter's bloody face, she had rushed to get a wet towel. She had wrapped up Lila's face as best she could, but they had to go to the hospital. The doctors barely agree to treat her. It was only because her mother still had ties to the embassy, they agree to do the minimal need to keep Lila from bleeding to death. One of the nurses, had ensure that she will always be scarred by pouring anti-blood clotting medicine on her face while the wounds were almost healed. When she unwrapped her face, she saw that the word "Bully" was carved onto her forehead. The word "liar" were on both cheeks. When she had walked into the streets, people had laugh at her and said she deserved it for what she did to Ladybug. On the first day back to class, she had faced more of the insults. During second period, a police officer come and took her to the station. Charles Roi had somehow found footage of her taking the akuma butterfly and talking to Hawkmoth. She was arrested for aiding in terrorism and take to jail. Her mother was deported to Italy after losing her job at the embassy. Lila's diplomatic immunity was revoked.

"Ladybug is getting married, soon isn't she?"

"Yes. She looks so happy. She deserves all the happiness in the world for all her hard work." The jailers' conversation drifted towards her.

_It wasn't fair!"_

Juleka slipped on to the houseboat, finally managing to dodge the crowd of reporters. They were trying to get details on Marinette's wedding. Inside she saw her brother and mother talking, about that very subject. Luka was holding an envelope.

"Hey, Jules. I was just telling mom about the Marinette's wedding invitation. The team all got theirs early. We are each allowed to bring two guests. Mom is going with me. I don't know if you want to go too." Hidden between the last sentence was the meaning _I don't know if Marinette would want you there._

Juleka took a deep breath, "I can't. I have too much to do for work."

"But Juleka,"Anarka started to protest. Juleka quickly ran to her room and shut the door. She placed her bag on her table and flopped onto her bed. Nothing had changed since her college days. Her room, the houseboat was still the same. Even through Luka had offered to pay for a larger one, Anarka had refused.

Luka had a highly successful career as a musician. He could easily afford it. She on the other hand could barely afford to live on her own in a studio apartment. She knew compared to her former classmates she had it easy. She was able to find decent paying jobs as a freelance photographer. The fact that she was Viperion's sister was the only thing that helped her get by.

She remembers back when the video of Marinette and Adrien's argument ircled around the Internet. In it, she knew from looking in Marinette's eyes that she didn't love Adrien anymore. Her love for Bridgette was greater than her crush on Adrien. She realized that there was no reason for Marinette to go against Lila. But by then, it was too late. Marinette had transferred classes. She had been quiet, observing as Marinette turn the school against her class and her class becoming more tangled in Lila's lies. She could do nothing as Marc spilt off from Nathanial because Nathanial was badmouthing Marinette and helping Lila too much to focus on their comic book. Ondine broke up with Kim because "he was talking and spending more time with Lila than her his actual girlfriend." Then, Luka revealed himself to her and their mother. It was then she realized Lila was lying. The next day at school, everyone was against their class. Lila was arrested soon afterwards. After graduation, her class had spilt up. She knew some left the country. Others stay working dead-end jobs.

"Weight anchor," Anarka shouted, knocking her out of her thoughts. Even now, she can't help feeling guilt towards her mother. All the family of the other members of the Miraculous team benefit enormously from the reveal. As the parents of Ladybug, Marinette's parents benefit the most. They were praised for raising Marinette so well. People fight over the pastries and getting the Dupain-Cheng bakery to cater their events. A month after the reveal, the bakery had to expanded. Banks fight over who would give them the loans. Suppliers rushed to offer them contracts. Employee applications poured in. Kagami's mother was also praised for her daughter's heroics. Their company was flooded with business. Charles' and Chloe's father were easily able to win their next terms as President and Mayor respectively thanks to their children's actions. Anarka on the other hand had to deal with questions on how she raised one child so well and the other so horribly.

Trying to hold back her tears, Juleka curled up into a ball. A phrase that Chloe had spat at her when they meet at an event Chloe was hosting, right before she was kicked out, played in her mind "You reap what you sow."

Notes:

I think Chloe only show her worst behavior in Ms. Bustier's class, where she knows Ms. Bustier's won't stop her. What the other classes heard are the stories from Ms. Bustier's class. With how they have been trying to slander Marinette, they aren't sure that these stories are true. Chloe has been improving since she transfers classes. Sure, she isn't the nicest person, but she wasn't as bad as Ms. Bustier's class said. Also, she was telling the truth.

Lila had lied about dating Viperion. Juleka know Luka hate Lila. That was how she know that Lila was lying.


End file.
